1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to content provider networks and more particularly to systems and methods for detecting redistribution of multimedia content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content such as video-on-demand movies may be recorded by users and then redistributed to others illegally or without the authorization of the applicable owners of such content in violation of copyright laws.